


【翻译】Mutual Understanding

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 304剧透Felicity认为Nyssa不应该独自悲伤。
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul & Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Sin (Arrow)
Kudos: 1





	【翻译】Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutual Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563523) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Felicity缓缓打开Sara以前的安全屋的门，想知道关于Nyssa在这里这点上她是否是对的。

当她看到箭正对着她的时候，她努力不让砂锅掉在地上。

“Felicity Smoak，”Nyssa说着，放下了弓。“你应该更加小心。”

“我一寸一寸地打开门来着，”Felicity说，脸上露出一丝紧张的微笑。

“没错。我就当做你预料到了我在这里。那么你是来为Oliver辩护的吗? ”

“不，”Felicity说，“我给你带了法国砂锅。是，呃，花椰菜、辣椒和奶酪。很好吃……”

Nyssa只是盯着她。

“正常情况下，人们会给哀悼爱人的人带去食物。我不是说你是正常情况。我也不是说你 **不** 正常。我的意思是，你可能会把‘正常’当作一种侮辱，我绝对不是有意要侮辱你。我是说……我只是想做点什么。为了Sara。从长远来看，我们会抓到凶手，但是今晚……这就是我能做的。因此……砂锅菜。”

Nyssa面无表情地看了她好一会儿，然后点了点头。“我很感激，”她说，示意Felicity可以把砂锅菜放到桌子上。

“你可以坐下，如果你愿意的话，”Nyssa说。

Felicity笑了，仍然很紧张，但她坐在一张椅子上，而Nyssa坐在几英尺外的一张椅子上（就像Oliver过去那样坐的姿势一样，当那个岛在他浮现在他的记忆里，当他认为自己只是一件武器时）。

“我，嗯，我真的很仰慕Sara，”Felicity说，她想到再也见不到Sara时，泪流满面。

“我也是，”Nyssa说，悲伤而绝望，她皱起眉，只露出一点点崩溃的迹象。她凝视着地毯。

Felicity说，“我，呃，还带了点别的东西。”她从包里拿出一瓶威士忌举了起来。“在我们家，伤心的时候我们会喝酒。开心的时候也喝。好吧，我们不需要讨论这个。但我带来了这个。”她打开瓶子，拿出来递了过去。

Nyssa笑了。“一个显示大智慧的礼物。”她喝了一小口，然后递给Felicity。Felicity喝了一小口，然后把它递回去，然后Nyssa喝了一大口，这让Felicity有点担心。

“我感谢你，” Nyssa 说，嗓音嘶哑，把瓶子递给 Felicity，Felicity又喝了一小口。她想知道 关于Nyssa 正式的说话方式，关于她即使是在这样的时刻也随时准备杀戮；她听说过联盟的事情，关于 Nyssa 的父亲，她想知道 Nyssa 的童年是什么样的，想知道她的整个生活是否都像 Oliver 在岛上一样，像 Sara 作为金丝雀那样的黑暗生活。

“我只想说，我对你的失去深表遗憾。”Felicity说。

Nyssa看着她。“Sara喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢她。她是一个非常非常好的人。”

“她是个强大的人。这比做一个好人要好得多，” Nyssa说，好像她是在为 Sara 辩护，不让她受到某种指责。

Felicity困惑地看向她。“我们真的有必要为此争论吗? ”她说，声音柔和。她知道自己听起来很受伤，很敏感，但是她太累太伤心了，没有因此感到尴尬。

Nyssa仔细地看着她，好像记得她正在和谁打交道，说，“我们不必。我们都很钦佩她。这才是重要的。”

她们沉默了一会儿。然后Nyssa说，“我不会伤害Thea的。Sara从小就认识那个女孩。如果这就是你来这里的目的的话。”

Felicity皱起了眉头。她鼓起勇气说，“我知道。Oliver告诉我，他认为你不会伤害Thea，至少不会在身体上伤害她。我在这里的原因是因为Sara关心你，你是一个让所有人害怕的杀手，而且离家很远，我99% 确定你会一个人坐在这里悲伤，而Sara不会希望这样。所以我来了。”她知道自己的声音里闪耀着愤怒，希望这不是一个错误。

Nyssa看着她，好像觉得她很奇怪。“我明白了。”

“我的意思是，我并不认为你会因为只能独自一人而孤独，显然你有小黄人之类的。我相信也有朋友，很多你会和他们出去玩的朋友。除非你有什么不喜欢交朋友的怪癖。但我的意思是，你不像是那种会让你的刺客同伴看到你伤心的人。我没有评判——我的意思是，如果你想谈论情感上的疏离，试试Oliver吧。我不是说你像Oliver。我是说你有点像，但我是喜欢Oliver。当他不表现得像个没有感情的白痴机器人的时候。显然我说你像Oliver的时候不是指你是白痴机器人。我的意思不是指真正的白痴机器人，我是说，显然你明白我的意思——”

“这就足够了，” Nyssa微笑着说。她并不是真的在笑话Felicity，但是她看起来非常清楚Felicity会多么感激她结束了这离题。

“我的意思是……我认为Sara不会希望你现在感到非常孤独。”Felicity没有提到Oliver认为是Nyssa自己的父亲杀了Sara，Oliver认为在某种程度上Nyssa也有所怀疑。Felicity无法想象因为你的家人背叛了你而失去你的爱人是多么的孤独。

为一个让她如此害怕的人感到难过感觉很奇怪。

Nyssa看了看她。她向后靠在椅子上，姿势防御，但是她的声音，第一次，听起来……很脆弱。

“清理这间公寓是我下属的工作，保留任何对联盟有价值的东西，毁掉其他一切。”

“但是你不想让他们来做，”Felicity柔和地说。

Nyssa扬起一边眉毛。“他们配不上。”

“我明白。”

Nyssa叹了口气，指了指这个地方。“我明天一早就得走。我应该把她的东西打包带走。但我所做的只是……盯着她的东西看。把她的衣服抓在手里……”。

“让我来帮你，”Felicity说。“不是说我……配得上什么刺客腰带或徽章，我不是说我真的认为你们有徽章，我只是——”

“你当然配得上。你是少数几个能与金丝雀成为朋友的人之一。” Nyssa现在站了起来，更加自信，因为她不是在要求什么，而是在给予什么。

“哦。”

“我……如果你能帮她收拾一下私人物品，我会很感激的。我发现自己……看着她们的时候效率很低。当然，我会带上她的武器和任何与她任务有关的物品。”

“听起来像个计划，”Felicity说，同情地笑着。她希望自己看起来不像在同情Nyssa ——她确实同情她的失去，但Felicity不认为 Nyssa 是那种接受被同情的人。

她们清理得很快。Sara没有带太多东西，一个多小时后，安全屋就收拾好了。

“我的下属早上会清理指纹和残留痕迹，” Nyssa 向她保证。

“很好，”Felicity礼貌地说，心想， _是啊，这完全正常_ 。

“你来到这里，表明了你对Sara的极大忠诚。接近我一定让你害怕。”

“……不，我是说……没有……”Felicity尽可能无辜地说。

Nyssa对这明显的谎言嗤之以鼻。“谢谢你的帮助。但现在我必须请你再帮我一个忙。”

“呃……”

“这与联盟无关。这是为了Sara，” Nyssa说，似乎觉得很好笑，Felicity以为她会让她去杀人。

“好吧，是什么？”

Nyssa示意Felicity再坐下，她坐下了。这一次，Nyssa面对着她坐下。

“我早就知道Sara在星城照看一个女孩。她是Thea和Roy的朋友，Sin。”

“……Sara认识Sin？”Felicity问。

“Sara没有……告诉我关于她的事。但是，当我发现她去找过Sin时，我显然让人调查了那个女孩。”

“显然是这样，”Felicity说，不知道她是否喜欢这样发展下去。

“当Sara被困在那个岛上时，Sin的父亲坠机身亡，死在岛上或附近。我相信Sara答应过他照看他的女儿。”

“哦。”

Nyssa低下头。“我不知道为什么Sara要瞒着我。我们通常不喜欢仁慈，但信守诺言是光荣的。如果她是在遵守诺言，我们就不会回避。我不知道她为什么觉得必须对我保密。”

Felicity皱起了额头。“Sara过着至少五种不同的生活。”

Nyssa尖锐地看着她。

Felicity继续说，“我的意思是，她是一个很厉害的斗士，但是她也是一个爱你的人，她也是Laurel的妹妹，她父母的女儿，现在她就，也是Sin的保护者。她没有告诉你Sin的事并不意味着她不信任让你知道。她只是……把事情分开。分得非常开。她是……一个非常神秘的女人。这不是一件坏事，只是……”

Nyssa对她笑了。“她会喜欢这个的。被称为一个神秘的女人。”

“我很高兴。”

“不过，我告诉你这些并不是为了让你感到安慰。我很快就要离开这里了。我相信Sara非常关心这个女孩。”

于是Felicity明白了。“我会去联系她的。告诉她我是Sara的朋友，她可以随时来找我。我会照顾她的。电脑黑客非常非常擅长照顾别人。”

Nyssa笑了。

Felicity快速说，“但不是以一种令人毛骨悚然的方式！一种比我刚才说的更不奇怪的方式。”

“我很高兴知道这个女孩会得到照顾。我很高兴对你的努力给予奖励。”

“当然不用。”

“你害怕拿带血的钱？”Nyssa说，歪了歪脑袋，Felicity不确定Nyssa是在嘲笑她还是真的被侮辱了。

“不，好吧，是的。但我不会为Sara做了什么而拿任何东西。”

Nyssa几乎是和善地笑了，点点头。”“那么，我很感激你。但再过几个小时就天亮了，我想一个人度过这几个小时。”

独自呆在Sara的房间里，被Sara打包装好的东西包围着。

Felicity不喜欢这个主意，但是很明显Nyssa已经决定了她有了足够多的陪伴了。

“好吧，我要走了。你不需要还我盘子。”Felicity突然觉得自己很傻。

但是Nyssa只是微笑着把她送了出去。Felicity踏出门时，Nyssa 说，“Sara对你的看法是对的，”在Felicity问这是什么意思之前，门已经关上了。

——

第二天早上，Felicity在她公寓的厨房柜台上发现了一个空的砂锅菜盘子。

她可能应该担心一个世界级的刺客曾经在她的厨房里。但是，她只是朝空气低语，“告诉过你它的味道很好。”

她曾经为Sara、Diggle和Oliver做过同样的菜。Sara已经吃了两次。之后，她给了Felicity一个大大的微笑，一小片花椰菜还卡在她的牙齿里。想到这个，Felicity差点笑出声来，但笑声卡在了她的喉咙里。


End file.
